Survivor
by KiraRobert
Summary: Crap at summaries, good read! Nick and Greg SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys! :) it's me again! I know I promised a sexual for 'when nicky was a peeping Tom' but I think how we left it was fine. Hope you like this new one! It is an M-Preg so i expect complaints but dont read if you don't like :) hope you enjoy the story. Nick3Greg_**

"What do you mean a whole town is just gone?" DB watched Nick intently as the Texans eyes scanned the pages of the newspaper. "Well it's just gone!" Nick stood up handing the paper to him, "The whole state of California has just vanished!" DB read the information before him and looked at the pictures of where California once stood. "It's all desert..." He looked up at Nick but the younger male didn't respond he just stood at the entrance to the break room. "Nick?" Again no response, so thing was bothering Nick and he didn't know what. After a few minutes of silence Nick turned back to the older male, his face pale and his breathing hitched, "I don't think Greg's coming into work today.." Was all he could say before turning on his heels and walking towards the locker room.

DB followed him curious about how Stokes felt, "Nick? What's wrong with Greg?" He watched as Nick turned to face him, tears had filled his eyes and his face was as red as a cherry. "Greg's parents live in California!" DB knew Nick and Greg were quite close, Nick could easily be upset by the loss of the Sanders family too. But Greg, what if he was to do something stupid? Nick looked towards the locker room and DB followed his eyes to see Greg Sanders. He was leant against his locker hanging his head as his eyes cast over the same newspaper Nick had purchased that morning. He watched as Nick entered the room and traced his fingers down Greg's side, he heard the Texan clear his throat and continued to comfort the former lab geek, "it's going to be okay Greggo.." Was all Nick said before Greg's anger got the best of him. "What do you mean it's going to be okay?" He started to cry and his eyes were filled with fury, "It's my parents that are missing! All those people! Gone!" He slid his back down the locker and ended up in a ball in the floor, Nick leant down beside him and stroked his hair softly, "I'm here for you Greg I promise..." Greg shot up and looked at the Texan, "don't make promises you can't keep!" With that Greg stormed out of the room hitting DB accidentally in the shoulder as he stormed off.

Nick signed sitting on the bench that he and Greg had kissed on many a time, he saw Greg had forgotten his jacket and held it up to his face inhaling the sent of the normally crazy young CSI. DB didn't know what to think. Were Nick and Greg together? If they were... How long? He was worried about both of the younger men and sat on the bench next to Nicky and watched as the man who normally put on a brave face broke down into tears.

Greg sat in his car in front of the house him and the Texan had shared together for over a year. His breathing started to increase and he thought a panic attack was about to start, he tried to relax but he just couldn't. His hands started to shake and he felt like his heart was stuck in his throat, the side door opened dragging him out and he found himself lying on the ground as his lover comforted him telling him to breathe slow and that he was going to take care of him. That's all he remembered before he passed out.

Nick lazily sat on the sofa wishing his former lover would awaken. DB sat at his kitchen table watching Nick down his third beer in half an hour. He worried about the younger male, since he had started working with the young Texan they had really bonded and now he watched as he drowned in his sorrows. "Nicky?" Nick turned on the sofa, "I'm sure he'll be okay!" Nick nodded and watched his lover resting on the love seat next to him. "I'm so scared for him, his parents may be dead..." Nick looked down rubbing his forehead, DB knew Nick was taking it hard too, he was really curious about Nick and Greg's relationship but it wasn't the right time to ask. "You can ask..." Nick looked up at him, "I know you want too." DB looked at his colleague, "you and Greg?" Nick nodded and smiled a little, his eyes lit up. "He's the love of my life..." He looked at Greg and started to stroke his hair placing a kiss on his forehead, "I realised while I was buried, I realised how much I needed him."

DB had heard about all of the CSI's near deaths and remembered how surprised he was when Nick seemed to be so, well so normal. He wasn't there for the post natal period, he could only ever imagine how hard it was. He watched as Nick leant to kiss Greg again, he was happy they were both together, it made there closeness make more sense and he didn't feel like such an outsider now that he knew. "I get upset when he's hurting..." Nick looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

He awoke to see his lover and DB sat at the dining table, he saw DB make him laugh and smiled, it felt weird smiling but whenever Nick did, he did even if there is a crisis. Nick saw him out the corner of his eye and smiled, "hey sleepy head!" Nick paced over and leant down him, "Hey G listen, I'm sorry about your parents..." Greg turned away, still hurt by the sudden disappearance, "I don't want your sympathy Nick!" He stood up walking away again, Nick was really worried for there relationship and for Greg's health. He turned to look at DB as Greg stormed off to there shared bedroom, "Do you mind leaving DB? I'm sorry to be rude I just want to talk to him." DB nodded, he understood, "have the night off, if Greg needs more let me know." With that DB left.

He walked into the bedroom not knowing if his lover wanted him, "Greggo?" He leant on the side of the bed and trace his fingers over his semi musclier back, he had changed so much. "I'm sorry Nicky!" He whimpered before bursting into tears, "hey baby, don't be sorry... You haven't done anything!" Greg cried more pushing himself against the older man, "it's my fault Nick!" Nick continued to comfort him, he was scared for his lover and wanted him to be happy again, he knew the loss of his parents would hit him hard. He just wanted Mr and Mrs Sanders to be found.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i hope you are enjoying survivor I don't normally do world crisis things... I noticed a few spelling errors, so sorry. Have fun! :) xx**

Greg awoke with hard musclier arms around him, he could feel hot breathe on his neck. The southern boy started to kiss his lovers neck, "I love you Greg!" He smiled as the Texan held him, "I love you too Nicky." Nick started to kiss his neck more and held him close spooning him from behind, "Why me Nicky?" Nick cocked his head confused by the younger male, "it's always been you Greg, I just didn't realise until I was in that coffin..." Greg listened to the older males pleas, "I miss the old days Nicky, before you went into that coffin, before the death of Warrick..." Nick looked down, "is it because you wasn't with me?" Greg sighed and started to cry harder, "I'm not saying that Nicky...I love you... I just miss the days where danger wasn't as prominent!" Nick nodded and kissed Greg once, "I'm still here G, and I'm sure your parents are fine..." Nick didn't know how to comfort him not having gone through losing someone in his family yet; he did call Warrick a brother though. Nicks statement seemed to anger the younger male, "fine? The whole of California is gone! Vanished over night! It's a desert! Just leave me alone Nick!" Nick felt his blood boil, whenever Greg was angry, he was angry. He left the room and sat on the love seat in the living room grabbing the remote.

He flicked on the telly and went onto the news channel, the loss of California was everywhere and Nick was confused. How could a place full of houses and beaches and people turn into a wasteland. It was just full of red alien like sand. The news stated there had been an expedition set, he watched live as the men dug deeper trying to find something to give them a clue. The news also went on about being scared for other countries, and that sand storms affected the sides of Oregon, Arizona and Nevada.

"Nicky?" He turned his head to see the man he loved stood scared watching the screen behind him, "I'm scared Nicky!" Nick pulled him close and let him cry against his chest. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier G!" Greg shook his head and whimpered, "no Nicky don't be sorry I'm an over dramatic idiot!" Nick looked saddened at the younger male and took him by the hand, "your not an over dramatic idiot, I'd be scared if I lost my parents due to this too." Greg nodded keeping close to the musclier mans chest, "Do they know what happened?" Nick shook his head, "No idea, they just know the entire state is complete desert and they think it's going to move into Oregon, Arizona and Nevada!" Greg started to shake, "can we get out of here Nick? Pack and leave?" Nick didn't really think about how much danger they were in when watching the news. "Yeah, we can go to Texas" Greg gave a relieved smile, "lets pack!" Greg ran off to the bedroom and Nick looked around at there house that might not even be here in the morning. He was so scared but he didn't want Greg to know; he had to stay strong.

By midnight the couple had packed everything they owned, they drove in two cars with Nick at front. It was going to be a long journey. Coming to the border of Nevada Nick rang Greg.

Greg: hello?  
Nick: so I was thinking to go through Arizona and New Mexico.  
Greg: sounds like an Idea to me Tex  
Nick: you sure your okay back there? Ain't you tired?  
Greg: No but we should take a bathroom break before we enter New Mexico  
Nick: yeah we will don't worry  
Greg: alright well, ring me if you need me  
Nick: will do

They got to the border of New Mexico and passed through the security gates, they parked up on the other side to go inside the public loo's, "What's time Nicky?" Nick let go of his cock and let it hang limp before zipping his jeans up and looking at his watch, "it's two in the morning." Greg nodded and zipped up too and they both made there way to the sinks, "that's good going, should take two hours maybe three to cross New Mexico right?" Before Nick could answer the ground beneath there feet started to shake, Greg grabbed onto Nicks shirt letting his forehead rest on the older males shoulders, "Nicky?" He screamed while Nick held one hand onto Greg's back whilst the other balancing them against the sinks. The lights started to flicker and the toilet water was thrown out of the cubicles, the mirrors started to crack and as Nick heard a shatter he used his body as a shield to protect Greg. But it was nothing. Just the mirror emptying into the sink, they could hear screams from outside and the men at the gate screaming, "hurry up this side of the gate!" Nick hoped they were on the right side and held onto Greg not wanting the man he loved to be endangered in any way.

When it all stopped Nick stood straight taking Greg by the hand, he walked towards the toilet exit and opened the door a little, he walked out letting Greg follow they watched in amazement as there on the other side of the gate was a desert, the press and people around the area crowded the new comers and the gate officers ran over to check they were okay, Nick spoke up, "what's going on?" He looked around, a women in her 30's that seemed to be a news reporter stood before him, "the desert has stretched, it is now California, Oregon, Nevada, Arizona and Utah that have been taken by the sand." Nick looked at the women shocked before she continued, "there are also reports that the sand is blowing north, they think the safest place to be is in the south." Nick nodded and held Greg's hand taking him to the cars, luckily they were both intact. Nick looked at his lover, "Greg we need to get to Texas quickly, if we are in danger there my father can afford an over seas transport.." Greg looked sad, "Nick aren't you affected by any of this? My parents are gone and now all of out friends in Vegas are just gone..." Nick licked his lips and Greg watched a tear fall down his wrinkled cheek, "of course Greg, but I'm so scared... I just want to keep moving." Greg understood the older mans pleas and got into his car and followed Nick throughout New Mexico.

They reached Fort Worth Texas and Nick drive to a house that should be called a mansion. Greg had had only dreamed of Nicks upbringing but never dreamed he was rich, they parked up on the huge lawn and made their way up the grand steps before Nick gave his a 'everything will be okay' wink and knocked on the door.

Jillian smiled opening the door to her son, "Nicky?!" She squealed as she had been mourning the loss of her son all morning after watching the news, she had squealed so loud Nicks father Bill Stokes had ran down the stairs, both parents engulfed Nick into there arms and Nick smiled his whopper grin. Jillian turned and saw a younger male with crazy spiky hair stood at her doorway, "hello dear, are you one of Nicks friends?" Greg gave a small nod and Jillian hugged him close, "well your safe here Hun, I'm sure Nicky won't mind giving up top bunk of you." She chuckled lightly and playfully tickled her youngest son and chuckled as he gave out a little boy giggle. Nicks father took him out to the new refurbished balcony while Greg followed Jillian into the kitchen.

Jillian: Greg Sanders?  
Greg: erm... Yes Mrs Stokes  
Jillian: please call me Jillian, and I've heard a lot about you  
Greg: really?  
Jillian: yes, considering you and my boy have been in a relationship for almost seven years I should.  
Greg: but..  
Jillian: my husband doesn't know and if you want Nicky to live it's going to stay like that  
Greg: yes Ma'am  
Jillian: Greg I know about your parents and I am so sorry

Greg nodded and felt tears begin to sting his eyes, she handed him a tissue but he used the sleeve on his jacket anyway and blew his nose into the tissue before putting it in the bin. "Thank you Mrs St-Jillian" she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out side to see her little boy and husband. "So your the one banging Nicky?" A southern voice came from behind him, he turned and saw a much older version than Nick but this guy didn't have the deep soulful eyes his lover did. "Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow confused by the mans entrance, "Lemme guess Bill Junior!" He walked towards the older man, "Yeah and don't think just because I'm keeping the secret from dad I accept you, all gays make me sick, you should've died back at Nevada!" Greg felt his blood boil and watched has the man who previously had been shouting at him was being dragged to the ground by Nick who held him on the ground, "back off Billy!" Nick stood up and stood infront of Greg doing anything to protect the man he loved.

"Oh the prodigal son returns!" He laughed at his younger brother, "Shut up Billy!" Nick retorted before his mother and father walked in, Jillian looked at them both and then at Greg, "boys I hope we can be civil at dinner..." She sighed walking off leaving the four men in the living room.

Mr Stokes: Bill, Nick, I'm disappointed in you both  
Nick: he shouted at Greg I had a right  
Mr Stokes: I'm sure he can take care of himself Nick... Bill what was you shouting about?  
Bill Junior: your sons a fag! And that Greg is turning him gay!  
Mr Stokes: Nick I expect you in my office with Greg and your mother in five minutes, Bill take over cooking for your mother

Nick and Greg walked into the former judges office, Mrs Stokes sat on the other side of the room resting her feet on the sofa her skirt covering her thighs and knees.  
Bill: Boys sit down

Nick sat next to his mother while Greg sat beside him.  
Mr Stokes: is it true Nicholas?  
Nick: urm, y-yes Cisco  
Mr Stokes:your a fag?  
Jillian: William! That's your son!  
Mr Stokes: yes and that's the bastard that turned him gay  
Jillian: honey they've been together since Nick was in that coffin!  
Mr Stokes: Nick you disgust me!  
Nick: your supposed to be a judge  
Mr Stokes:yes and I'm judging you and him!  
Nick: I hate you I knew you wouldn't accept me! FYI me and Greg love eachother!

Nick stormed out the office leaving Mr&Mrs Stokes with Greg. Greg was about to follow...

Mr Stokes: You and me are going to have a private chat...  
Jillian: William don't even think for a minute I'm going to leave you alone with Greg  
Mr Stokes: Jill, babe, please.  
Greg: it's okay Mrs Stokes

Jillian nodded and walked out leaving Greg alone, "Sit down Greg!" He raised his voice a little and Greg sat down, "you been making my boy sin?" Greg shook his head, "I don't believe in sin Sir, if there is a God he would forgive us for everything.." Mr Stokes shook his head wiping the sweat from his brow, "My son was not raised to be a sinner!" Greg stepped back a little, his heart pounded against his ribcage begging to be set free, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Sir..." Started to whimper and Nicks father grabbed him by the collar pushing him against the wall, "when this whole, end of the world crisis is over I expect my son a single man until a maiden for him to marry and bare children with is found!" Greg felt his heart sink and saw Nick kick the door open pulling his father away from me, "don't you dare threaten him!" The younger Texan started shouting at him and his mother came in pulling them apart tears streaming down her face, "boys stop it just stop it!"

Dinner was awkward, Greg, Nick, Mr&Mrs Stokes, Bill Junior and one of Nicks sisters called Kayla.

Bill Junior: dinners lovely mum...  
Jillian: thank you darling  
Mr Stokes: it would be better if we didn't have faggots sitting at the table

Mr Stokes left in an angry temper.

Greg sat almost in tears, he was worried that he was risking Nicks family life. He knew his father would never accept him, he was too far up his own arse with stupid rules and seemed to care more about his son being a 'sinner' than the fact America and possibly the rest of the world was in danger.  
Nick looked over to his mother, as much as he loved Greg he didn't want to disappoint his father. He thought maybe his father was just over reacting, maybe his father was really scared of the fact some sort of crazy sand storm was heading there way.

After dinner Greg and Nick walked up stairs, they saw outside the window people were already fleeing Texas, Nick and Greg had decided they would leave in the morning using the logic most of the traffic may have cleared out. They settled under the covers, Nick was still upset and found himself crying into the duvet silently trying not to upset his lover.

Greg: Nicky?  
Nick: Yeah?  
Greg: I'm scared  
Nick: me too Greggo, me too...

When morning came Greg woke alone, he could hear shouting downstairs which he figured was Nick and his father arguing again. He walked out onto the corridor and watched from the landing.

Mr Stokes: I don't want my son being a sinner  
Nick: so what? I don't care about your stupid rules!  
Mr Stokes: you will not date him! You are not gay! No kid of mine is gay. I can't believe you shared a bed with him last night!  
Nick: because I love him Cisco! Get that into your stupid head!

Greg crept back into the bed and he watched Nick turn and walk towards him, he pretending to be asleep and listened as Nick sat beside him almost in tears. After a few minutes Greg decided to console him, he hugged his lover tight as Nick cried in his arms. "I love you Greg don't you ever forget it!" He wasn't going to leave Greg for anything, he didn't want his father to rule his life he just wanted Greg. He loved Greg.


End file.
